Belles de Jour
| season= 4 | number= 1 | image=Serena_Blair_Paris.jpeg|thumb | airdate= September 13, 2010 | writer= Joshua Safran & Stephanie Savage | director= Mark Piznarski | previous= Season 3 | next= }}'Belles de Jour '''is the 1st episode of the fourth season and 66th overall. It is the Season Four premiere. ''Nothing beats a summer abroad, but when traveling far from home, it's always nice to bring along an old friend from the neighborhood. Cobblestones and Café de Flore, Serena's locked down the left bank and become a muse to us all. Meanwhile, Blair rules the right bank. Storming the shops and consuming the classics and sampling sugary snacks like a modern Marie Antoniette. But we hear Serena's stories sizzle while Blair's are more fizzle. She's shopped at Saint Laurent and dined at Drouant but the only beau B's had this summer is on her headband. '' ''-Gossip Girl Summary Serena and Blair enjoy their summer vacation in Paris trying to take their minds off of home. Blair scores a date with a man she suspects is a member of a royal family. Meanwhile, Chuck is recovering in Prague after being found by Eva Coupeau, a waitress who does not know his real identity. Meanwhile, back in New York, Eleanor helps Lily make arrangements for Fashion's Night Out at the van der Woodsen penthouse and Dan deals with raising Georgina's newborn son Milo, while Nate meets a potential new love interest, Juliet Sharp. Recap The episode begins with a montage of Blair and Serena's summer in Paris while Gossip Girl does her voiceover. When it finishes, it's back to present day and Blair is reading the latest Gossip Girl blast. Meanwhile, Serena is getting the waiter's phone number and when she returns, reminds Blair they promised not to check Gossip Girl all summer. She admits that there have been no new Chuck posts since he left town in the spring, and that she just wants to have one nice date before summer ends; and hopefully meet someone who appreciates the same art she does while feeling the same things. Serena thinks it's romantic and decides to help Blair meet a date. Back in New York at the VDW's, Rufus and Lily return from traveling. They find a voicemail from Eleanor reminding them that they agreed to use their apartment for the Fashion's Night Out luncheon, and one from Bass business manager Bruce Caplan asking Lily to call him about something important. Rufus flatly remarks that if it's about Chuck, he isn't interested. Wondering how Dan is and a little frustrated he hasn't been talking much to him, he decides to call someone who might get through. At the loft, Dan is on the phone with Nate, who is telling him all about Chuck's little black book and the good it's done for him. While he's promising to tell Rufus and Lily, Vanessa shows up at the door and asks what he's going to tell them. Back in Paris, Blair and Serena arrive back to Eleanor and Cyrus' apartment and Blair grills Serena on if she picks Dan or Nate. Serena avoids the question until a maid comes in to drop off mail for Serena. Blair guesses it's her course catalog from Brown; and says while she will miss her, she's glad there will be no more competition between them. In New York at the VDW's, Bruce Caplan meets with Lily and informs her that Chuck is missing and hasn't paid the mortgage on The Empire all summer. Lily is somewhat confused, and promises to look over his bank records and see if she can find what happened. In Paris, Lily calls Serena and asks if she's heard from Chuck. She answers that she hasn't, but he's probably off drunk on an island where polygamy is legal. Lily absorbs that information and doesn't press anymore. Serena also tells her that she got into Columbia but isn't sure how Blair will react to the news. In Brooklyn at the loft. Vanessa explains that Rufus called looking for him and she thought he was with Serena. She notices all the clothes thrown around and empty take out containers and asks if he's a hoarder. Dan hesitates until she sees women's panties in a laundry basket. Vanessa is about to leave when Georgina emerges from the back. She demands to know if Dan is seeing her, but he denies it. Georgina plays coy for a minute, then picks up a baby. Dan, knowing there isn't a way out, introduces Vanessa to their son, Milo. Meanwhile, Nate brings one of his "dates" to a restaurant, and she is talking loudly on the phone. They're seated next to a girl who is reading, and Nate asks his date to quiet down. She excuses herself, and Nate apologizes to the other girl. She guesses he was hurt by a girl, and then notices the date leaving the restaurant with another man. He introduces himself and asks for her number, but she doesn't give it him and leaves. In Paris, Blair is at the Louvre staring at a Manet painting when she's approached by a handsome man, who introduces himself as Louis. They begin speaking in French, but he switches to English and he realizes she is from New York. He admits that he's seen her there before but had to work up toe courage to talk to her. He asks her on a date and they make plans for him to pick her up at nine. Louis is then approached by a valet, who passes on a message that Blair overhears. She realizes he may be a Grimaldi, but he tells her that he is just Louis and leaves. She immediately calls Serena and tells her they need to shop because she may have met a real life prince that she's going out with that night. Serena agrees to cancel her date to go out with her. While they shop, Serena attempts to tell Blair about Columbia but can't find the courage too, not wanting to ruin her date. Blair receives a text from Louis telling her they're having dinner at Baccarat and that he's bringing his friend Jean Michele so Serena has to come too. At the loft in Brooklyn, Georgina is begging someone on the phone for more time. They respond that she has one day and she goes to tend to Milo. While she's rocking his cradle, Rufus calls the landline and she gladly starts talking to him. He asks why she's answering the phone, and she glances at the birth certificate, which Dan hasn't signed. Outside, Dan and Vanessa are taking a walk and discussing things. He confesses that he isn't completely sure Milo is his son since he hasn't done a paternity test, but a big revelation from Georgina never happened and she's been good with him. He also says he told her he won't sign the birth certificate until they get a test done. Back in Paris, Blair and Serena head outside to meet their dates. Blair instantly notices Louis is driving himself, and both men emerge from the car. Louis introduces his friend Jean Michele Grimaldi to them. Confused, Blair tells Louis she thought he was the Grimaldi based on the conversation from earlier. Louis explains that she misunderstood, and he is a driver for Jean Michele's family. Blair mutters to Serena that of course she didn't get the prince, but Serena brushes her off and reminds her that Louis is nice too. They get into the car, and Blair is annoyed that she is forced to sit up front and that Louis insists on wearing a chauffeur hat. In New York at the VDW's, the FNO luncheon begins. Rufus notices Lily has Chuck's itinerary and bank statements, but isn't interested when Lily expresses concern that something might have happened to him. Eleanor overhears Chuck's name and tells them that Blair won't even tell her why they broke up. Rufus offers to tell her but to distract her, Lily tells her that Serena will be attending Columbia in the fall with Blair. Meanwhile, the girl Nate met earlier is also at the party as a volunteer and introducing herself as Juliet Sharp. At Baccarat, everyone is having a fabulous time except Blair. She excuses herself when Eleanor calls and tells her that Serena will be at Columbia. Blair is shocked, and not in a good way. At the FNO luncheon, Nate arrives and is surprised to see Juliet there. Lily takes Nate aside and asks him to look through Chuck's papers to see if he can find any clues. At Baccarat, Blair reenters the restaurant and announces to Serena that they are no longer best friends, then leaves. At the VDW's, Georgina arrives and runs right into Nate and Lily. Nate asks if Dan knows she's there, and Lily suspiciously asks why Dan would know. At the loft, Dan calls Georgina and she tells him where she is and that it's time everyone met. She passes the phone to Rufus, and Dan instantly starts apologizing to him. Rufus confusedly asks what Dan wanted to tell him, then notices the baby. Georgina tries to hand him to Rufus, and introduces him to his grandson. After that revelation, they move the party to the Waldorf's. Dan arrives and Lily directs him and Rufus to Serena's room to talk privately. Nate approaches Juliet and is in the middle of explaining how his life is drama free when The Empire security calls about an emergency in his suite. Outside Baccarat, Blair blows up at Serena and she quickly deducts that Blair heard about Columbia. At the VDW's, Georgina offers to let Lily hold Milo. Lily is still angry at what she did, but after Georgina admits that she knows she's messed up but that her son has the chance to be different, she agrees. Rufus then comes in and tells Lily that Dan didn't have a paternity test done. Georgina jumps in that she had the test done, and hands the results to Dan. He reads them and says that it says he's the father. Rufus still doesn't believe her. In Paris, Serena apologizes to Blair but says that she has the right to go to Columbia too. They briefly argue about who had the worst life the previous year, until Serena finally says she got in to the school and is going to go. Blair replies that she's going back into the restaurant alone and will tell Louis and Jean Michele that Serena fell in the fountain. Serena scoffs that no one will believe that, and Blair then pushes her into the water. At the VDW's, Dan calls the doctor, who confirms the results. Rufus says that he plans on having his own test done, but Dan admits that he did sleep with her and it is entirely possible. He then signs the birth certificate and she thanks him. At The Empire, Nate and Juliet enter the suite to find it trashed by a group of women Nate has presumably slept with recently. She surveys the place, then writes down her number. She hands it to him, telling him call her when he's ready to talk about what really got him into the situation, then leaves. At the VDW's, Dan asks Lily if she's spoken to Serena. Lily says the better question is has he, and Dan admits that with Milo, he's sealed his fate with Serena. He asks her not to tell Serena about it because he wants to break the news himself and Lily agrees. At Baccarat, Blair is telling Louis and Jean Michele about Serena falling in the fountain. A sopping wet Serena walks in, collects her things, then leaves with Jean Michele. Once they're gone, Blair pushes Louis to leave too. Louis admits that he is the royal, and that Jean Michele is the driver. He explains that he thought that maybe someone who loved what he loved could love him too, but he was wrong and she was using him. He leaves. At the loft, Georgina takes a call from Vanessa who tells her to pass along the message that she will always be his friend. After they hang up, she writes a note to Dan saying she needs to destress at the spa. She grabs her packed suitcases and leaves the loft. At Eleanor and Cyrus' in Paris, Serena is packing to go home. Blair apologizes and says she ruined her own date. She continues that all she cares about is Serena, then finally admits that she isn't okay and is worried she will never get over Chuck. They talk about how maybe going to Columbia together is a good thing, and they make up. Blair then sends a tip to Gossip Girl about how Serena will be back in New York at Columbia. When Nate sees the blast, he calls Juliet. At her own apartment, Juliet is stapling sales tags back on her clothes when she takes Nate's calls. He vaguely explains his situation to her and they agree to meet for coffee and talk. She grabs her coat, and it's shown that on her apartment wall that she has different Gossip Girl blasts about Serena, Nate, and the whole UES dating back to Serena's arrest (The Wrath of Con). At the VDW's, Lily gets a call from Paris police, who inform her that a body washed up in Paris and the identification says it's Chuck. During a flashback, presumably in Prague, Chuck is shown on a bed in immense pain but being treated by a mysterious blonde. He starts having flashbacks (when Serena rejected him and Dan punched him in Pilot, his fight with Nate in A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate, his break up with Blair, both in Inglourious Bassterds and Last Tango, Then Paris). The scene suddenly changes to him waking up to the blonde, who asks who he is. He grabs his ring, monogrammed with his initials, then notices a book with the word Henry. He introduces himself as Henry Prince and drops the ring on the floor. The scene changes again to him waking up on a train, seated next to the blonde. She tells him that she knows he had the dream again, but that hopefully things will change in a new place. They kiss, and she welcomes him to Paris. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp * Hugo Becker as Louis Grimaldi * Clémence Poséy as Eva Coupeau * John Bolton as Bruce Caplan * Lou Doillon as Herself * Karlie Kloss as Herself * Willy Wong as Himself * Danielle Billinkoff as Herself * Meredith Melling Burke as Herself Soundtrack * Teenage Dream by Katy Perry * The Sky's The Limit by Jason Derulo * I Know What I Am by Band of Skulls * Petite Pute by Austine * L'heure Avait Sonné by Joyce Jonathan * I Can't Hear You by The Dead Weather * Décalquée by Austine * Get To Me by Hannah Brown * Until It's Gone by Grand Atlantic Memorable Quotes 'Serena: '''I just happen to have a thing for French waiters. '''Blair: '''And bartenders and museum docents, anyone on a Vespa or bicycle, or wearing Zadig & Voltaire. ___________________________________ '''Eleanor (on voicemail): '''Lillian, just a reminder that you offered your lovely abode for the Fashion's Night Out planning luncheon tomorrow - Cyrus, you're going to cut off Ana's circulation. Seriously. ___________________________________ '''Nate (on Chuck's little black book results): '''I'm having tons of sex, I never have to eat dinner alone, and best part of all is I don't have to talk about anything. ___________________________________ '''Serena: '''B, what are you doing? Cinderella didn't google Prince Charming. ___________________________________ '''Vanessa (to Dan): '''We're talking about Georgina Sparks! Her hair lies! You can't trust anything that comes out of her mouth.. let alone, anywhere else. ___________________________________ '''Rufus (to Lily): '''You think I'd skip out on a room full of champagne and models? Are you forgetting I used to be a rock star? ___________________________________ '''Serena: '''Blair, come meet Lou Doillon! '''Blair: '''Hey, maybe you could ask Lou Doillon to be your new best friend. Because I'm done. Have fun on my date. ___________________________________ '''Dan (on the baby reveal): '''Who could have seen this coming? '''Nate: '''Have you met Georgina? ___________________________________ '''Georgina (to Lily): '''I know you think I'm crazy. That I'm a schemer, and a liar, and pathologically selfish, and that's true.. or it was. Until Milo was born. I understand if you hate me, but please don't hate my son. He deserves to have a good family, and no one has more love than you or Rufus. ___________________________________ '''Juliet: '''Your friend.. who left you his little black book.. what was his name? '''Nate: '''Chuck Bass. '''Juliet: '''And what would Chuck Bass do in a situation like this? '''Nate: '''He wouldn't be in this situation. ___________________________________ '''Blair: '''They say it's a broken heart but I hurt in my whole body. What if I stay like this forever? What if I never get over Chuck? ___________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Belle de jour. * When Nate meets Juliet, she is reading ''The House of Mirth ''which is described as a satire of New York's wealthy society. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4Category:Season 4 Episodes